Reality
by dbc357
Summary: Here we go. My first fanfic ever. It's basically just a short, sweet story about friendship. Ginji has a nightmare, and who's there for him if not the great Midou Ban-sama? Enjoy!


**Reality**

A pair of intense blue eyes flashed opened in the darkness. Midou Ban sighed and rubbed his eyes. The ruthless comments thrown at him in the nightmare were still echoing in his head.

_You're a demon! You're cursed, inflicting pain on everyone you meet! You're a murderer! _

He was used to that his past haunted his dreams. It was really more annoying than anything else these days. It was one of the reasons he started smoking in the first place. He usually went out for a smoke when he couldn't sleep, often looking up at the night sky and the stars to clear his mind.

He was just about to get up and do just that when he realized what had awoken him. Amano Ginji was lying in a bed on the other side of the cheap motel room they had rented for the night. He was twisting and turning violently in his sleep. He whimpered helplessly and a few tears ran down his cheek. Nightmares were common for both of the GetBackers, but this was a bit extreme.

Ban sat up, ready to rise and wake his friend, just as Ginji sat up and let out a scream. Ban rose from the sofa he had been sleeping on and walked across the room. He knelt down beside the bed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Ginji, are you okay?"

Ginji turned his head to look at his friend. "Ban-chan . . .?" A pair of warm brown eyes looked into the blue ones. Ginji blinked as a few more tears escaped and ran down his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's okay. It was just a dream." Ban made his voice encouraging and soft. Only those brown eyes managed to bring out that side of him. To most people, Ban came across as what could only be described as a poisonous snake, not worthy of teaming up with a pure-hearted person like Ginji.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Ban-chan," Ginji whispered, his voice filled with guilt.

Ban raised his hand smacked Ginji lightly on the back of the head. "You're an idiot. The "s" in GetBackers means neither of us alone, which means you can share everything with me. That's what friends are for. Now tell me what's bothering you before I hit you again!"

Ban's rough behavior and way of speaking didn't bother Ginji. He was used to it and knew it was Ban's way of expressing his concern.

"It felt so real, Ban-chan. I dreamt about Infinity Fortress again. I hurt people, killed them. I feel like I still have their blood on my hands." It had indeed felt real. Ginji was still shaking and stared at his hands, as if he was in a trance.

This was not the first time Ban had offered comfort when Ginji had had a nightmare, but this time it was different. Ban had never really seen him like this before. He would never admit it openly, but it made his heart ache a little to see his friend like this. It was very out of character for Ginji not to have huge smile plastered all over his face.

"All right, you dummy, I'll prove to you that the dream is not real," Ban muttered.

Ban took Ginji's shaking hand and put it over his heart so Ginji could feel it beat steadily. Surprised, Ginji looked into Ban's eyes. There had always been something about them. The intensity of the blue color scared a lot of people, not to mention their ability to trap someone in a deadly illusion, but Ginji could see what was hiding behind the exterior. It made him feel calm. Ginji knew Ban was kind. Ban just didn't like to let other people know it. Only Ginji had been able to see trough the personality Ban displayed to others. Looking into his friend's eyes made him feel a bit better.

"You feel that?" Ban asked. Ginji just nodded. It was hard for him to speak. But he could feel a strong and steady heartbeat under his palm.

"I wasn't there when you were Infinity Fortress, right? Now, if I wasn't there, and if you can feel my heart beating right now in this moment, there's no way that stupid dream is real, got it?" Ban kept a harsh lecturing tone like he always did, but he let his gentle nature be visible in his eyes. He had closed off his heart to people a long time ago, but somehow Ginji had been able to open it.

"I just feel so cold and lonely, Ban-chan." There was desperation in Ginji's voice as he looked down on his free hand and was caught in the trance once again. He kept shaking and breathed heavily.

"That's bullshit, Ginji. I'm right here. Am I chopped liver or something?"

"I know, Ban-chan. I just can't shake this feeling," Ginji said hopelessly.

Ban let go off Ginji and put his hand on Ginji's head and ruffled the blonde hair. "Man, you sure are stupid sometimes."

The brunette sighed and scratched his head. Solving this would obviously require something out of the ordinary, something Ban would normally never do, but Ban had found himself doing such things a lot since he teamed up with Ginji, surprising himself on numerous occasions.

"All right, move over."

Ginji looked at Ban with a surprised expression as Ban slumped down onto the bed next to him. Ban just grunted and rolled his eyes at Ginji's dumbfounded expression.

"You leave me no choice, you moron. The bed is big enough for two, and if I'm this close to you, you can't possibly feel lonely and cold," Ban muttered as he settled down on his back, putting his arms under his head and closing his eyes.

For the first time since he woke up from that terrible dream, Ginji managed to smile, even though it was only of part of what he was truly capable of.

"Ban-chan!" he squeaked and threw his arms around his friend, almost leaving Ban out of breath.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here!" Ban replied grumpily. However, he couldn't help smiling slightly to himself. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," he added quietly, but of course it was just an empty threat.

Ginji kept his head on his friend's chest, listening to the heartbeat that kept him linked to reality. Ban was caught off guard at first, closeness not being as natural to him as it was to Ginji. However, he was content when he after a few seconds felt Ginji's shaking being replaced by peaceful breathing. He hesitated for a second, but then he put one arm protectively around his friend.

Being occupied with caring for someone else had efficiently helped Ban push aside his own demons for a while. _To live in the moment, here and now, that's being in reality. _At that thought, a new voice started echoing in his head.

_The "s" in GetBackers means neither of us is alone. Let's be best friends forever, Ban-chan! _

Ban smiled to himself, then he finally closed his eyes and let the voices of reality help him sleep.


End file.
